


Toss and Turn

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 534Warnings: Period cramps
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Toss and Turn

Tossing and turning in bed, you released another groan, your movements causing Woojin to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the clock.

_3:38am_

Leaning over the bedside table to flick on the lamp, he turned to look at you. A thin layer of sweat covered your body as you clutched your stomach in pain.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Woojin asked, worry laced his voice.

“I think I’m dying,” You groaned dramatically, shutting your eyes tightly. Woojin threw the covers off your body and immediately noticed the red stain covering the sheets under you.

“You started your period,” Woojin said, getting up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom to start the shower, making sure the water was hot just the way you liked it. You told him before that it was because it melted away your cramps. Returning to your side, Woojin lifted you out of the bed and brought you into the bathroom. He peeled the dirty clothes off of you and helped you into the shower. Typically he would join you but he had other things to attend to.

Back in the bedroom, he pulled the sheets from the bed, tossing them into the washer before returning with a fresh, clean pair of sheets. With that done, he tossed your favorite blanket into the dryer to warm up before making his way to the kitchen to grab you some water. He also grabbed a few painkillers to hopefully ease your pain as he returned to the bedroom, placing the items on the bedside table. You called out for him, done with your shower. Woojin grabbed you a new pair of clothes before meeting you in the bathroom. You stood with a towel wrapped around your body, your hair dripping across the floor.

“Want some help?” Woojin asked but you shook your head, reaching out to grab the clothes from him. After getting dressed, you used the towel to dry your hair before brushing out any tangles. Woojin waited patiently for you to finish, watching as you turned to him, holding out your arms.

“Carry me?” You asked, your bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Woojin laughed lightly before lifting you bridal style and carrying you back to the bed. You noticed new sheets on the bed and turned your head up to look at your boyfriend, “Thank you.”

He laid you under the covers before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead, “You’re welcome. Here, take these.” Woojin placed the tablets into one hand and a glass of water in the other as he left the room for just a moment. Seconds later, he returned with your blanket, tossing the material over you. You sighed in content, feeling the water envelop your body in comfort. You pulled the blanket further into your face, watching as Woojin joined you back in bed. He laid on his back, pulling you into his side while you placed your head on his shoulder.

“Wake me if it gets bad again, okay?” Woojin told you, closing his tired eyes. You simply nodded in response, kissing the bare skin on his shoulder before sleep took over the both of you.


End file.
